Commander Gurfstation
Clones are soldiers of the Republic. Do not leave the Republic.--Figrin Gurfstation to his company Figrin Gurfstation is a Jedi Member and is a fun person to play with. His Favorite games are Republic Defender and Galactic Forces. He always hangs out in the Main Hall. He will always accept friend requests. His CT number was CC-6415 Biography My birthday was 21 BBY. I was born on the planet Kamino and was a great blaster shooter. My gun was usually a rifle, but I am also very skilled with a lightsaber. Clone Outpost My outpost is called Clone Outpost. The Secret outpost is a really huge one. It was actully a mix. Barracks and an outpost with a resturaunt. Rex I am also a friend of Rex. I also have some famous friends that you guys might know such as Lives ct275555 or Wuher Moseisley. General My general was Anakin Skywalker. He was a very good friend of Figrin. Rank My rank is a Leader (Captain of the 501st) leading the company, White Company (look below for info). White Company I am leader of White company but please take note that this squad is not races (most people say that). It is also in the highs with 99-98 people joined. but almost all of them never online. Kamino As he was asssigned to defend the cloning facilities Anakin Skywalker is above fighting the droids above. The droids advance and outnumbers his squad. Their main job was to destroy as many tridents as posssible. Umbara After General Skywalker left for Coruscant, Pong Krell had replaced Anakin temporairily. He felt frustrated while trying to take down the tanks but Pong Krell would not let them fall back (Pong Krell was Figrin's arch-enemy). Then he was to stay in the barracks while Fives, Hardcase, and Jesse took starfighters to destroy the orbiting Supply Ship. After that he was in the squad to execute Fives and Jesse but took the right to drop his rifle like the other people in his squad then he got orders from Rex (CC7567) from Krell that Umbarans were dressed a clones. He did not die in the battle but saw that the enemy really was CLONES. When Rex had found that outt first he and the other clone troopers were to arrest him for treason.He was powerful but he made it through his attacks. He went to sleep while Rex, Jesse, Fives, and Dogma to watch Krell get executed for treason. After he got executed they were sent to the Venators orbiting when Obi-Wan just finished taking the captital. Facts about me *I really hate to see good stuff that are station cash *I always wear new clone trooper gear. *if you want to see me go to the main hall *The clone outpost is open for reviews but sometimes I release it for additions *I sometimes don't take mini-games seriously for example i was messing with Republic Defender level Adrift by making a bunch of blaster turrets but I beat it before messing around but do take note of this Category:Member Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes of Geonosis Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Clone Troopers Category:Republic Category:Clones